Unforgotten
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Las pesadillas acerca de su amor perdido torturan a Ikki constantemente, aún así, él sabe que la única manera de lograr sobreponerse es continuar siendole fiel. IkkixEsmeralda  ONE-SHOT


Hola a todos! Acá les traigo un One-Shot cortito sobre una pareja que hace tiempo tengo ganas de escribir. Los hechos se situan unos años después de la muerte de Esmeralda, en el aniversario de muerte. Espero que les guste!  
**DISCLAIMER: Saint Seiya no me pertenece, este es un fic dedicado de fans para fans.**

* * *

_-No me importa morir, eres la única persona por la que vivo…-susurró la bella rubia mientras curaba el herido cuerpo de Ikki-. Mi padre… ya no es el mismo, no lo reconozco desde que ha vuelto del santuario. Ya no valgo nada para él.  
-No digas tonterías Esmeralda, tú no debes morir, no lo permitiré-el musculoso muchacho le sonrió con ternura. Hacía ya cuatro años que se conocían y ella lo había cuidado desde un primer momento, haciendo su estancia en la isla mucho más agradable.  
-Ikki… tengo miedo… tengo miedo por ti, no quiero que mueras…-las lágrimas inundaron los labios de la joven y lo abrazó con cuidado de no tocar sus heridas-. Mi padre te trata muy mal… yo… yo… Ikki yo…_

**Unforgotten**

El caballero del fénix se despertó agitado. Las luces del cuarto estaban apagadas y podía escuchar la acompasada respiración de su hermano al otro lado de la habitación, donde este dormía profundamente. Se incorporó y respiró profundamente, estaba cubierto de sudor. No era la primera vez que tenía ese sueño, en ocasiones anteriores había soñado con Esmeralda, por lo que la recordaba tan vívidamente como si hubiese sido ayer el día de su muerte… pero de eso habían pasado años y él sabía que no podía volver el tiempo atrás. Tras un vistazo rápido al reloj de su mesa de luz suspiró, no valía la pena seguir durmiendo, solo faltaba media hora para que todos los demás se despertaran. Observó con tristeza los rayos que se colaban a través de las persianas de su habitación y un dejo de melancolía lo invadió.

Bajó a desayunar y no se sorprendió de encontrarse a Shiryu, quien leía tranquilamente en su butaca favorita del salón. Al escucharlo entrar, el dragón levantó la vista y luego sonrió, marcando el lugar en donde su lectura se había visto interrumpida.

-Buenos días Ikki, veo que madrugaste-lo saludó.  
-Sí, tuve una pesadilla y no tenía caso seguir durmiendo así que me levanté-explicó el moreno, para luego ahogar un bostezo y dirigirse a la cocina, el menor lo siguió-. ¿Desayunaste?  
-Todavía no-respondió, e Ikki comenzó a preparar café para ambos-. Déjame ayudarte-sonrió Shiryu y tras poner pan en la tostadora, llevó distintas mermeladas a la mesa. Mientras su amigo le daba la espalda, lo miró con cautela, no quería tocar el tema pero no podía negar el hecho de que estaba preocupado-. Hoy es el día… ¿verdad?-preguntó, mirándolo de reojo. Ikki se tensó y no dijo nada por unos instantes, luego de unos momentos se limitó a asentir.  
-Sí… hoy es el aniversario de la muerte de Esmeralda-confirmó. Sus manos temblaban y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo-. Hoy me tomaré el barco a la Isla de la Reina Muerte, llegaré allí cerca de las seis.  
-¿Llevarás a Shun contigo?-inquirió el otro.  
-No. Comprendo que esté preocupado, pero hay situaciones como ésta en la que prefiero la soledad… tú entiendes, la sociabilidad no es mi especialidad. Tan solo quiero estar solo y tener un espacio para reflexionar.  
-Entiendo…-dijo Shiryu y llevó el pan a la mesa mientras Ikki alcanzaba los cafés. Se sentaron a comer y no dijeron nada más. Un incómodo silencio se hiso presente mientras los caballeros desayunaban, hasta que, tras unos eternos minutos, este fue interrumpido cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse, dando paso a Shun y Hyoga, quienes acababan de despertar.

-Ohayo niisan, Shiryu-saludó Shun, sonriendo tiernamente mientras de refregaba uno de sus ojitos, mostrando una imagen aún más tierna de lo que ya era.  
-Buenos días hermano, pato-contestó el mayor, a lo que obtuvo una mirada de molestia por parte de Hyoga y una de reproche por parte del joven Andrómeda-. ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno, Shun?  
-No te preocupes, yo lo haré-se adelantó Hyoga, poniendo a calentar el café.  
-¿Dónde está Seiya?-inquirió el dragón.  
-Su despertador lleva más de quince minutos sonando, no creo que despierte, ya saben cómo es-suspiró Shun y se sentó junto a su hermano, tomando la taza que el rubio le alcanzaba-. Gracias Hyoga…-miró a Ikki durante unos segundos sin decir nada, el mayor simplemente lo miró de reojo y suspiró.  
-Estoy bien…-se le adelantó.  
-Otra vez has estado hablando entre sueños, acerca de esa chica, Esmeralda-le informó Shun-. Estoy preocupado por ti, Ikki…-el aludido no respondió, terminó su café y sus tostadas, se levantó y salió de la sala sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra más.  
-No te preocupes Shun, Ikki es muy fuerte, estará bien-intentó calmarlo Hyoga, aunque a pesar de lo reconfortantes que eran esas palabras, no tuvieron mucho efecto en el joven de cabello verde.

_Esmeralda lo jalaba de la mano, ambos corrían por el rocoso terreno. A pesar de que todo era tan difícil en aquella isla, la muchacha reía con una gran facilidad, Ikki se sentía dichoso de hacerla feliz.  
-¡Rápido, ven rápido!-exclamó la rubia, entre risas, sin dejar de correr mientras guiaba al futuro fénix a su lugar secreto.  
-No puedo hacerlo Esmeralda, no puedo alejarme, aún estoy en mi entrenamiento-se excusó el muchacho, aunque no se detuvo, sino que la siguió, devolviéndole la sonrisa con ternura. No podía decirle que no a Esmeralda, ella era tan hermosa, tan dulce… era la única que se preocupaba por él. Continuaron corriendo hasta que finalmente aminoraron el paso, hasta detenerse por completo.  
-Mira Ikki-dijo ella y el no pudo reprimir un gemido de sorpresa. Ante ellos se extendía un pequeño espacio lleno de flores y fresco césped. Sus ojos se iluminaron por un momento, emocionado, mientras se adentraba en él.  
-No sabía que había un lugar tan hermoso en esta isla-confesó, la sonrisa aún no se borraba de su rostro. No podía imaginar nada mejor, en aquella isla, que estar en un lugar así junto a la mujer que amaba, era el momento perfecto. La joven se acuclilló en el césped y tomó una de las flores.  
-¡Qué hermosas flores! ¿Te gustan?-le preguntó, tendiéndosela mientras una sonrisa le iluminaba el rostro.  
Escalofríos recorrieron la espalda de Ikki y los latidos de su corazón incrementaron a un ritmo alarmante, latía tan rápido que él mismo creyó que solo un sordo podría no escuchar su corazón. Miró a Esmeralda. Tenía que hacerlo, tenía que confesarle lo que sentía, sabía de antemano que jamás volvería a tener una oportunidad. Sonrió y se acercó a la muchacha, pero sin embargo, en ese momento…_

Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Ikki. Siempre que viajaba hacia ese lugar lo hacía solo, era entonces que los recuerdos lo asaltaban con mayor potencia y lo tomaban desprevenido. Suspiró y miró el cielo, un hermoso y rojizo atardecer se cernía sobre él, era hermoso… Sonrió levemente, sabía que a Esmeralda no le habría gustado verlo deprimido, y menos por su culpa, debía mostrarse alegre y feliz.

Llegó a la Isla de la Reina Muerte a la hora esperada. Como no llevaba equipaje, ni siquiera su armadura, se echó a caminar. Conocía el recorrido de memoria, desde que todo había ocurrido ya lo había hecho un centenar de veces. Un silencio sepulcral lo rodeaba, ya sabía que así sería, después de todo, ese lugar jamás cambiaría, estaba destinado a hacer sufrir a sus habitantes. El calor lo abrasaba, o al menos era lo que se proponía. El clima de aquel lugar siempre había sido muy particular, era como el mismo infierno, caluroso y lleno de lava. A pesar de eso, Ikki se había acostumbrado a él, por lo que no tenía problemas; la temperatura no le impidió seguir caminando ni aminoró su paso.

Finalmente llegó al lugar deseado. Una suave brisa sopló y acarició su cabello con suavidad, dándole la bienvenida. Observó la tumba de Esmeralda con melancolía, las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por sus mejillas, allí no tenía que fingir. Acarició la cruz con suavidad, la cruz que él mismo había colocado sobre la tumba de la muchacha. Él lo sabía, era consciente de que jamás amaría a nadie como había amado a Esmeralda. Aquel fuerte sentimiento resurgió en su pecho una vez más y un calor lo invadió. Sentía como sus fuerzas se renovaban nuevamente, mientras el viento a su alrededor comenzaba a soplar con mayor intensidad. Sonrió. Las palabras no eran necesarias, después de todo, aquel ritual era costumbre en él: todos los años visitaba la tumba de Esmeralda, descargaba sus lamentos y se llenaba de aquella energía que lo mantenía fuerte. Sabía que ella era la responsable de esa sensación, después de todo ella había muerto por amor, y no había fuerza más poderosa que este.

Otro año más había transcurrido desde aquel entonces, desde que todo había ocurrido. Ahora todo estaba en orden, se sentía en paz consigo mismo. Las pesadillas se habían acabado, él lo sabía, después de todo esto ya había sucedido con anterioridad, pero siempre era la bella joven de sus sueños quien lograba apaciguarlo con su armonía. Miró a su alrededor, todo estaba contagiado de la personalidad de la joven, era el único lugar de toda la isla al cual le gustaba a ir.

-Todo ha llegado a su fin-se dijo a sí mismo, y luego sonrió y subió el tono de su voz-. Nos volveremos a ver… el año entrante. Adiós Esmeralda-y sin decir más, se marchó.

**FIN**

* * *

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
